Resident Evil: 'Code 944'
by CrimsonFlame
Summary: A Regular Doctor At The Racoon City Hospital gets an unsuspecting surprise, Will update later when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Code 944 By: CrimsonFlame .:Chapter 1:.

12:32 PM, Racoon city Hospital, Umbrella Corporation is testing a new Pain Relief drug produced in a laboratory somewhere on the outskirts of Racoon city.

"We have a 944!" Screamed the wounded Doctor into his Radio, he ran heavily toward a nearby hallway for assistance, It seamed like he searched that hallway for hours, yet he saw no human alive to save his life. Moans of the Un dead Patients he heard "could this have something to do with this new Pain killer?" He thought to himself, as he reached into his jacket pocket to find a bottle of the deadly new drug.

Before he could read the ingredients, he heard a nearby door being slammed by someone... or something he punched in a nearby Emergency axe unit and took the axe. He waited for something to break open the door so he could continue he planned attack. He proceeded cautiously to the oak door grasping the wooden part of his axe tightly, he could feel the sweat run down his forehead, he slowly opened the door and said in a shaky voice "he he hello?" He looked around the room slowly stepping into the dark room he did not see anything . He proceeded into the room with haste he saw a nearby patient, he slowly checked to see if the hospital's patient was alive checking for heart bear and signs of life, as he looked at the dead patient's face as he looked closer inspecting the mouth, the zombie with a flash rose up and took a ferocious bite into the right side of his neck.

He lay on the floor gasping for air as he lay his axe down beside him, to get a bottle of the new Umbrella Pain killer, he took 2 pills as the back of the bottle recommended for his age range, he swallowed two and fell into a deep sleep. Later when he was sleeping, a mob of zombies tore into his flesh and they each of the zombies got their share of the soon dead corpse. 


	2. Chapter 2

.:Chapter 2:. By: CrimsonFlame

-The New virus has spread outward, now almost covering all of Racoon City, Police forces, diminish while the un dead army grows after each passing hour, horrified resident's flee down dark streets or hide in their homes for safety. They will find that there will be no place to hide soon...-

The young man fixed his tie, looked into his hand held mirror and wet his hair, he pushed open a big oak door. Inside he walked over to a desk and said "here are your papers on the Racoon Incident sir." The Name tag on the desk read President Of 'Umbrella CORP' "very good, I trust everything is in order as I requested?" the president turned his chair to face the young employee "yes sir it should be in order" "Thank you, you may now be dismissed". "Yes sir" the young man walked out of the room. The president started reading the report and anyone with an IQ of 3 could tell he was horrified at what he was reading, the number of deaths and missing reports were astonishing.

-A Group Of Survivors joined up to fight the flesh thirsty 'Zombies'.-

"Ok let's move out" the leader said. They each had an arsenal of weapons at their disposal recovered from the Racoon city police station. The leader poked his head and looked around the creaky hallway, gun ready, The rest of the survivors followed grasping their assorted weapons tightly. he spotted a zombie it was about 10 feet about he shot it in the head with his pistol, "ok here's to plan we split up into four groups of two and than meet back here at dusk, agree?" "agree" ok move out!".

They paired up evenly and said their 'see ya laterz to each other. and were on the move once again. The first group consisted of the leader, and a middle aged man with a fat structure. The moved out from the rest of the groups. They walked down the creaky hallway looking for survivors there were holes in the walls and the other side was hole free. MOAN! 3 zombies feasted on a decaying corpse that lay on the ground the zombies smelt fresh food and began to wander off to the stench of their newfound hunger.

Gunfire filed to hallways as the two men shot at the zombies, the leader realized that these wouldn't be as easy as the previous zombies in the streets were. They shot and shot but decided to run for the fear of decreasing ammo. They ran through the various hallways and back to the door they entered from, they were back onto the streets now. they spotted some zombies and shot their heads, "one shot one kill" the leader said the other man Chuckled. They entered the next Building cautiously. 


End file.
